


The Cabin in the Woods

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Jealous Harry, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: After breaking up with Ginny, Harry has been working like crazy, so Hermione won't take no for an answer when she suggests a week long getaway in the Cotswolds. Harry decides to go for the weekend, so Ron invites Ginny along, when Harry leaves. Deciding to be mature, they share the bed, but can't escape the passion that they share. And then Ron and Hermione have to leave unexpectedly. What happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A two chap w/ a small epilogue story. Cheers to CharmHazel's great suggestion of using the Cotswolds, it was perfect for the location for this fic. Lake Springs House was one of the first cabins I came across when googling it, and it is exactly as described, with all amenities included.

Harry sighed loudly, drawing his two friend's attention away from each other. 

“ All right, Harry?” asked Ron. 

“ Yeah, just...I think I'm going to go to bed,” replied Harry. And get away from your flirting and foreplay that only remind me of what I lost. 

“ Oh, well, we're going to go to bed soon, too,” nodded Hermione. Ron agreed eagerly. Harry knew that look. 

“ Sure, well, goodnight, then,” he said. 

“ I hope these last couple of days have been restful for you,” called Hermione. 

Restful, soothing...boring. Listening to those two whisper and giggle huskily, only reminding him of what he had thrown away. 

Even the room he was staying in reminded him of her, of the last time they'd been there. When it had been two happy couples, swimming in the lake, relaxing in the hot tub, eating, drinking and eventually stargazing on the deck. He remembered rowing with her on the lake as they watched Ron cook their barbecue dinner. 

When Hermione had first suggested they go away camping, Ron and Harry had looked at her with something akin to horror. She was quick to assure them there were no tents or eating mushrooms involved. Her family had often leased a cabin in the Cotswolds and she had been there again recently, just her parents and herself, to reminisce and try to regain their sense of family. 

Her parents had been disappointed with her decision to alter their memories and send them to Australia, no matter how much she protested it was for their protection. They had returned to England and to their old home, and their relationship with their daughter was slowly coming back to what it used to be. The trip to theCotswolds had certainly helped. 

Harry lay on his back, trying to ignore the obvious noises coming from the room across the hall. He stared at the ceiling, willing himself to sleep. He had been working furiously these last few weeks, until Hermione had practically demanded he take some time off. He'd agreed to the weekend only, and was already regretting being here. There were so many other things he could be doing, instead of lying here, pretending not to hear the sounds of his two best friends having sex, all the while wishing she was here next to him.

He must have fallen asleep, for surely he was dreaming. Of her, of her flowery scent and naked body pressed against his; spooned against him. His hand caressed her thigh and then up her side, till he cupped her breast. He even heard a moan, as his fingers found the rosy tip and playfully tweaked. 

“ Ugh! -” He rolled over, clutching his stomach where he felt sudden immense pain. 

“What the hell? Pervert!” 

A familiar voice made him reach for his wand. “ Lumos.” 

“ Harry?”

“ Ginny?” 

“ What are you doing here?” they both asked. 

“ Ron said you were coming tomorrow night,” said Harry defensively. 

“ No, I told him I'd be here tonight. He never said you'd be here,” she said.

The inference being from both of them that had they known the other would be here, neither would have come. 

“ You can go and sleep on the sofa,” she said, pulling the covers up to hide her nudity. She didn't really know why; Harry already knew her body intimately. 

“ Why me? I was here first,” protested Harry. He pulled the sheet over his lower body to hide his erection. If she flashed her boobs, he was not going to be responsible for his actions. Damn this place for only having two bedrooms. 

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously, and as she sat up, the sheet lowered unknowingly. “I know you' re a jealous prat but I at least thought you were a gentleman...and stop looking at my boobs!” She clutched the sheet higher.

“ I'm not...I am,” he yelled, getting confused. “ I mean, I'm not looking at your boobs,” he lied, “ and I am a gentleman, so yes, I will go sleep on the sofa.” 

Ginny bit her lip as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. “ Wait! Look, this is silly. Neither of us want to sleep on that lumpy sofa. We-we've slept together before and not done anything. Surely we're mature enough to do it again...unless you have a new girlfriend who might get jealous or something?” she asked. He didn't notice the hitch in her voice. 

“ No, I don't have a new girlfriend. Do-do you have a new boyfriend? Oliver?” he asked haltingly. He held his breath waiting for her reply.

“Not this again,” sighed Ginny. “ No, I do not have a boyfriend, and if I did, it certainly wouldn't be Oliver. I know, we can build a pillow wall between us,” she suggested, laying his two and one of hers on it's side down the middle. “ What do you think?” 

Harry didn't think there was any way he could sleep in that bed with her and not make love to her, but he was willing to try. “ Sure...I guess.” 

The bunched the pillows up between them. Ginny lay in bed and pulled the covers over her and the wall of pillows. She beckoned him in and he lay down on his back. She swept the covers over him, unaware of her breasts dangling enticingly close to him. He closed his eyes and unwittingly let out a moan. 

“ Are you ill?” she asked, feeling his forehead. 

“ No!” he cried, jerking away from her touch. He felt bad when her face fell. “ No, just tired. Night. Nox.” 

Perhaps the darkness was worse, as was the silence. He could smell and sense her next to him. His body ached for her touch, for his mate. His Ginny. 

“ How's Teddy?” she asked, after she had settled. 

“ Good. He's good, getting bigger every time I see him,” he said, smiling at the thought of his godson. 

“ I'm watching him and Vic next weekend. I can't wait,” said Ginny. 

He knew Ginny always loved spending time with the children. “They'll love it,” he said. 

“ Yeah,” she agreed. 

And the silence was back.

She shifted and their feet touched. He didn't think he could get any harder, but her touch proved him wrong. He closed his eyes and tried to count the cracks on the ceiling.

“ Sorry,” she said softly. 

“ S'okay,” he said. 

Silence. Nothing but deafening silence. 

“ Harry...am I making you uncomfortable?” she asked. 

He refused to open his eyes. Twenty one, twenty two... “No, I'm fine.” Twenty three, twenty four...

“ Oh. You're making me uncomfortable,” she admitted. 

His eyes snapped open in confusion. “ What?” he hissed. 

“ Just this...” He couldn't see her but he imagined her gesturing to the two of them. “ It's just reminding me of what we were like last time we were here, without the pillows of course. I thought it might be doing the same for you,” she suggested. 

“ Nope,” he said in a strangled voice. He winced and tried again. “ Nope, I'm good.” 

“ Oh. Good. That's good,” said Ginny. “Well, good night.” 

“ Yeah.” Harry had given up the idea of any sleep minutes ago. Would it be very wrong to watch her sleep? Was it creepy? Merlin, he missed her so. He was an idiot.

“ Harry?” 

“ Yeah?” He waited, his heart pounding. 

“ Nothing. It was a stupid thought, that's all.” 

“ Tell me,” he insisted. 

“ No. You'll think I'm off my rocker,” she said, settling on her side, facing away from him. “ Night.” 

“ You know you want to,” he sang, in a soft voice. 

She chuckled, as he knew she would. Still though, she hestitated. 

“ There's nothing you could tell me that would make me think you're off your rocker,” he said. 

She sighed and tolled on to her back. “ Well, it's just, here we are, you and me. No significant other. Would it be crazy if we were to...you know.” 

“ What?” he breathed. “ You know – what?” 'Say it, Gin, say it', he implored.

“ I haven't been with anyone since you broke up with me,” she said, the hurt still evident. “ So, and only if you wanted to, we could make -” 

“Merlin yes,” he cried in relief, rolling over the mountain of pillows and kissing her. 

She was startled at him immediate response but closed her eyes as his body settled over hers, her hands settling on his hips. He ground against her, even as their lips clashed. Their noses bumped as their heads turned this way and that. Pillows flew off the bed in all directions. 

“Merlin...missed you...missed this,” she cried out, as he settled between her legs. Her knees came up to his side as he easily slid into her and began moving. 

Her arms encircled his neck. Although he usually tried to keep his body weight off of her, this time he needed as much skin to skin contact as he could get. Her hips cradled his pistoning thighs, and her breathing grew more erratic. 

Before he was ready, she cried out, clenching and sending him over the edge too. As he continued to thrust, albeit slower, her hands left his neck but came under his arms to run over his back. He hissed as her nails grazed her back, then he bit her neck gently. 

Their breathing slowed and regretfully, he pulled out. He lay on his side, facing her. She rolled to other side, facing away from him. “ Much better. Well, night.” 

His jaw dropped. Was she serious? 

She turned slightly to grin at him over her shoulder. He growled and drew her body close to his larger one, letting her know he was ready to go again. He was in control; he was in charge. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and slid home once more. 

She gasped but moved with him. His hand caressed her belly, then lower. Her arm reached back to pull his head down to hers, as she twisted her face to meet his. 

Her breath was coming in short pants, as his fingers teased her front and his manhood plundered her inner body. They both cried out as he brought them to fulfillment. 

He had no desire to leave her body, even though the dance was done. Their breathing slowed, and she shivered. He brought her closer to his body heat, every instinct telling him to protect at all costs. Slowly he slid out, and she turned, burying her face against his chest. 

His arms encircled her, keeping her as close as she could possibly get. And when he felt her tears against his chest, he could offer no consoling words, lest she notice the thickness in his voice.Eventually, they both fell asleep. 

They slept unsurprisingly soundly, given their actions. Both had been running on adrenaline and caffeine since their split. Now their bodies needed rest. 

They clung to each other all night, for fear that one would pull away from the other. They woke the same way. 

There was no embarassment, no recriminations. Till Ron knocked on the door. “ Breakfast in five, mate,” he called out. 

They looked at each other. “What do we say?” asked Harry. 

“We? He doesn't even know I'm here,” quipped Ginny. 

“You're expecting me to face him alone?” asked Harry. 

“What are we, fifteen and in Hogwarts again? Go. I need a shower. I smell of sex and you,” she said, grinning apologetically. 

She used to say that often, when they'd had morning sex before he'd gone to work. It drove him crazy, thinking of her at home, waiting for him, to do it all again. 

He leaned forward, sniffing around her neck. Sure enough, he could smell himself on her. He licked her neck. “ Eau de Harry. Smells good on you.” 

It's what he used to say, when they were together, before he left her replete and sated in his bed as he went to work. 

She chuckled. “ Go. Be the brave Gryffindor I know you to be. Face Ron.” 

He nuzzled up her neck and bit her earlobe. “What's my reward for being so brave?” he dared to ask. 

She turned her head to kiss him. “Whatever you want?” 

His eyes darkened. “I want you.” 

“Then go. Carry out your brave task, and I will be yours,” she said. 

He kissed her hard, trying to ignore how swollen her lips were. In a flash he stood, pulling on boxers and the tee shirt he had on yesterday. 

The bedrooms opened up to the open lounge area. Hermione and Ron were seated at the dining table, and they both looked up as he came towards them.

“Morning, Harry!” greeted Hermione. 

“Hey mate, you okay? Heard some strange noises coming from your room last night. Nightmare?” asked Ron. 

Harry poured some juice and drank it, shaking his head at Ron's enquiry. “Funny, I heard some strange noises from your room last night. Forget how to do a simple silencing charm, did you?” he teased. 

Ron was about to open his mouth when Ginny opened the door and stepped out. “ Morning!” she called brightly. “I'm just going for a shower.” She smiled brightly at her brother and Harry before disappearing into the bathroom. Ron and Hermione's heads swivelled to look at Harry. 

“ What the- you and Ginny were in there last night?” spluttered Ron, pointing to their bedroom. 

“ Uh, sort of,” said Harry. 

“ I thought she was coming tonight,” said Ron to Hermione. 

“ Oh, I think she probably came last night,” teased Hermione to Harry, making him flush. “So Harry, some breakfast?” asked Hermione. “ Guess you worked up an appetite.” 

Ron growled. “ Not funny, Hermione,” he said, but he plated up some bacon, eggs, sausage and toast for Harry. 

Harry took the plate with a quick thanks, and sat on a chair opposite Hermione. The windows afforded a magnificent view of the lake, and he deliberately looked out there and not at Ron as he ate. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Ginny came out. “ Ah, much better. Ooh, breakfast,” She walked over to the trio and nabbed a piece of toast off Harry's plate. 

“ Sit. I'll get you something,” growled Ron, shooting Harry a dirty look. She was wearing one of his tees and a pair of his boxers. 

Harry shot back with a 'what did I do?' look, then shivered as Ginny's hand lingered along the back of his neck and shoulders as she walked behind him to get to her chair. “ Look at that view,” she enthused, looking out the window. “ We shoud go for a nature walk later, take a picnic.” 

Harry couldn't take his eyes off her, but he murmured his agreement. 

“ Sounds great,” agreed Hermione. She picked up the brochure that was in the cabin. “ They say that otters are prevalent around here. I'd love to find one and observe it,” she said.

“ Oh, you should. Harry took me horse back riding once. It was brilliant. Really made me feel more connected to my Patronus, you know. Wow, thanks Ron,” she gushed, as he passed her a loaded plate. 

“ Don't take this the wrong way, Gin, but what are you doing here? I thought you were getting in tonight. You said you were arriving on the first of July,” asked Ron, feeling a sense of pride that she was devouring her food. She passed Harry some toast, to make up for the one she'd knicked. He poured her some pumpkin juice. 

“Yesterday was the first, you prat,” said Ginny, taking a sip and shooting Harry a grateful look. 

“ No, yesterday was the thirty first,” protested Ron. “ I remember thinking it was a month to Harry's birthday. I was wondering what to give him. Guess you covered that,” drawled Ron to Ginny. 

She tossed a sausage at him. “Be nice.” He took it and ate it. Harry watched on in amusement, sitting back and crossing his arms.

“Ron, there is no thirty first of June,” sighed Hermione. 

“Are you sure? Did they change it or something?” asked Ron, confused.

“ Yes, Ron, they did. They took a vote. Whoever the hell 'they' are,” drawled Ginny. 

Hermione shot her an exasperated look. “ No, they did not change it, it's always been like that.” 

“ Well, it's just, if we knew you were coming last night, we would have...erm, well,” sputtered Ron. 

“ Got rid of me?” asked Harry. 

“ Uninvited me?” asked Ginny. 

“ No. No,” said Ron, looking at them both. He sighed. “ Well, yeah.” 

“ Ron!” gasped Hermione. She looked apologetically at them both. “I'm sure we can all spend a nice weekend together. It's been so long...” She shrugged and took her plate to the kitchen sink. 

“Ron, Hermione, it's fine. Right, Harry?” asked Ginny. “ We don't hate each other.” 

“Plus we have the wall of pillows in our bed,” reminded Harry. 

“Your bed?” asked Ron, his eyebrow arched. 

Harry went on to explain Ginny's suggestion of the wall of pillows. He noticed she neglected to mention how quickly the wall came down. 

“ So what I heard last night was...what? A pillow fight?” asked Ron in disbelief. 

“Something like that,” nodded Ginny, getting up to make a fresh pot of tea.

Harry couldn't help but notice how the sunlight streaming through the window caught the copper colours of Ginny's hair, and his white tee was almost transluscent. It was clear she wasn't wearing a bra...and with that thought, he was hard again. 

“ Oh!” gasped Hermione, looking at the window. “ An owl. Harry, would you mind?” 

Harry did indeed mind. He was in no condition to be standing, let alone walking around. “ Er...” 

“ I'll get it,” said Ginny, cheerfully. He watched as she leaned over to open the window, his boxers riding up her butt. He rubbed his eyes to distract himself. 

“ Tired, mate? Must be all that...pillow fighting,”said Ron, dryly. He looked at Ginny as she beckoned the bird closer and shook his head. 

Ginny gave the owl a treat and it flew off. She shut the window and brought the letter to Hermione. “ Here, it's for you.” 

Hermione opened it and read quickly. “ Oh no. My dad has had a fall, he's in hospital. Mum say's he's got a broken leg,” she said. 

The other three offered consolation. “ I'm sorry to cut the weekend short, but we'll have to leave. My mum needs me,” she said, standing and looking at Ron for support. 

“ Of course. We can leave and go straight to the hospital. Harry and Ginny can bring our clothes and things back,” said Ron, hugging her. 

Hermione nodded. “I'll just go get dressed and check our room,” she said. 

“ Let us know if there's anything we can do, mate,” said Harry, while Ginny nodded. “ If he needs any special treatment or doctors, just say the word.” 

Ron nodded. “ Thanks.” His ears were always red when they talked about money. “You guys can stay on for the week if you want, the cabin's all paid for. Funny, the Grangers were thinking about buying it.” 

“ I think it's amazing,” said Ginny, looking around. “ So relaxing.” 

“ We had a great time that weekend the four of us came up here,” agreed Ron. “You never know, we might make it back if her dad's not too bad.”

Hermione returned to them, looking flustered. “ I'm sorry about this,” she said to Harry and Ginny. 

“ Don't be silly, you can't help it,” said Ginny as she hugged her after Harry. “ Owl us, let us know how he is. We can come if you need us.” 

“Come on, Ron. I'll have to side-Apparate us, it's a Muggle hospital, of course,” said Hermione. 

He came to her side, and in a flash they were gone. 

Leaving Harry and Ginny alone. 

Harry looked uncomfortably at Ginny. Ginny sat and continued eating her breakfast, after making that second pot of tea. 

“What shall we do?” asked Harry. 

“I'm staying,” declared Ginny. “ These last few weeks of Quidditch has been really tough and I need the break.” 

“Yeah, well, I've been working really hard too, so I'm staying,” decided Harry. 

“Good.” 

“Right, well, I'm going to go and have a shower,” he decided. 

She nodded. “ We can plan our day when you get out,” she said. 

“Fine.” 

He walked to the bathroom door and hesitated. He looked back at her. She was humming as she washed the few breakfast dishes they had. It was a good sign.

She must have sensed him watching her, for she turned to look at him. “What is it?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “ Nothing. It's just...really good to see you.” 

She smiled that soft sexy smile that Harry loved. “It's good to be seen,” she said. 

Damn, now he needed to make the shower a cold one!


	2. Chapter 2

They stuck with Ginny's original idea of a nature walk and a picnic lunch. They found Hermione's camera, and Ginny suggested they try and take some photos of otters for her. She quickly made some sandwiches and grabbed a couple of bottles of water, some trail mix and a pack of biscuits. Harry added an apple and an orange to the backpack, and they set off. 

Harry nixed Ginny's idea of simply walking and seeing where they ended up. He took the brochure from the cabin that showed all the walking paths, and they dutifully followed it. It did promise otter sightings, so Ginny was ordered to keep an eye out for them, while he kept an eye on their directions. 

It was a fun day and good to be out in the outdoors. Harry felt better than he had in ages. They came across other walkers, and they chatted easily, exchanging stories of animals and birds they'd seen. Ginny was always curious and eager to meet new people, and she gravtiated towards the children. Her open ways appealed to them, and she listened to their stories of the otters they had seen. They liked that a grown up was asking for their advice on where to find them.

They'd been walking for a couple of hours when Ginny deemed she'd found the perfect spot for a picnic. He had to agree, as through the trees he could see families swimming in the lake, and couples rowing boats. 

A breeze blew their empty water bottles away. Ginny crawled after them, laughing. The sight of her, on her hands and knees and in small denim cut offs stirred his loins again. 

“ Got 'em,” she cried in triumph, turning around to hold them up. She stilled at the look on his face. “ Harry Potter, what are you thinking,” she smirked, crawling over to him and sitting astride him. 

“Bad, bad things,” he confessed, his hands holding her hips. One hand came up to brush her hair aside, so he could suck her neck. 

“Harry,” she whimpered, breathing hard. “ What are we doing?” 

His other hand crept up her shirt and cupped her breast. His thumb tweaked its tip. “ I think,” – he felt a sense of satisfaction as she moaned the more he played with her nipple –. 

And then the moment was broken. Or rather, stolen. 

A family stumbled across them. The children giggling and the parents embarassed, “ Oh my,” brought Harry and Ginny back to reality. 

“ Sorry,” apologised the father. “ Come on, kids. Let's leave these nice people alone.” 

“ What were they doing?” asked the little girl. 

“ Wrestling,” said her mother, hurrying them away. She shot Ginny an aplogetic look. 

Ginny moved off Harry. The mood was broken. “We should get moving,” she said. She grabbed their rubbish and put into the nearby bin. 

Somehow they were able to continue on with their day as if nothing had happened. They walked to the nearest store and brought some meat to barbecue, salad, cheese and chips, some wine and orange juice. They walked back in companionable silence, unless they were pointing out animals and birds to each other. 

It was late afternoon by the time they returned to the cabin. Harry prepared the barbecue for that night's dinner, while Ginny made a salad and stored everything else. She then lay on the sofa and promptly fell asleep. 

Harry had come inside to ask if she wanted to go for a swim in the lake, or a row in the boat. He found her sleeping, so he covered her with a light blanket and went for a swim himself. It gave him time to cool his thoughts of Ginny. 

Dinner was again fun, as they exchanged stories of their respective careers. Neither had seen each other since they had parted weeks ago, but it was the elephant in the room. 

Still, he laughed as she told of some of the Tutshill tactics in their last match, and how it totally backfired – the Harpies had won easily – and he told her of a couple of trainee Aurors who walked into walls whenever they crossed paths with him. He found out their names so made a point of greeting them exuberantly when he saw them coming. 

They talked of Luna and her recent expedition with a man named Rolf Scamander, she spoke of Fleur and Bill's recent announcement that she was pregnant again, and he spoke of Neville's plans to propose to Hannah Abbot. 

There was now uncomfortable silence, for they both realised this was the summer they had planned to get engaged, too. 

Ginny stood and began clearing the table. Harry took his own plate and glass to the sink. “I'll do dishes,” he offered. 

“Fine. I'm going for a walk on the beach, then going in the hot tub,” she said stiffly, re-filling her wine glass. 

He watched her go from the window over the sink. He gritted his teeth when he noticed a couple of male joggers giving her the once over as they passed. To his relief, Ginny didn't even seem to notice them. 

He powered up the hot tub for her, then sat in the swing chair on the deck, waiting for her to return. When she did, she stripped down to her bikini and climbed straight in. 

“May I join you?” he asked warily. 

“Sure.” She sighed in relief as she pressed aching muscles close to the pulsating jets. “So good.”

Harry eased his body down into the warm water. “Aah,” he sighed blissfully, his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw Ginny watching him. “What?” he asked. 

“Nothing.” She turned to grab her wine glass and sipped slowly. 

Her cheeks were turning red from the heat of the water, and she looked so relaxed and languid. 

“ What are we going to do about sleeping tonight?” he asked. 

“ Well, I intend to. Sleep, that is,” she quipped. 

“Where?” he asked, after rolling her eyes, although he had always appreciated her dry wit.

“ Oh. Yes, well, I suppose the other bedroom is vacant now, isn't it?” she noted. 

He nodded. “ But Ron did say they might come back if Mr Granger wasn't too bad. We wouldn't want them to have nowhere to sleep.” 

“ You're right. So I guess we'll have to share the bed again. We could do what we did last night,” she said, then grinned. “The pillow wall, I mean.” 

“ Sure, we can do that,” agreed Harry. 

“ Right. Well, I think I'll get out and have a shower,” she said, standing and stepping out. 

“ I'll be in soon,” said Harry, quite happy. He watched her as she walked away from him, her hips swaying. With the jets of the hot tub hitting certain parts of him, he was quite stimulated. 

She was already in bed when he entered their room. A sheet was pulled up to her chin and the pillow wall was back. He smiled at her as he doused the lights, removed his swimwear and slid into bed. He pulled the sheet up to his waist and stared up at the ceiling. 

“I thought perhaps we could hire some bikes from the shop and go for a bike ride tomorrow,” he suggested, looking over at her. 

She looked at him. “Sounds fun,” she agreed. 

They both looked away. Harry frowned. Ginny bit her lip. There was silence before they chanced another look at the other. 

“You know,” he began, and before he could finish, she was on top of him. 

And the pillow wall came tumbling down, again. Kicked off, strewn about, once again, on the floor. And there they remained for the rest of the night. 

/*/*/*/*

Harry cooked them both a hearty breakfast after they shared a lengthy shower together – they had always both enjoyed morning sex and shower sex – and then they set out for the shop. Harry organised the hiring of a tandem bike while Ginny purchased drinks and snacks. Then they turned around and set off in the opposite direction they had gone yesterday. 

“It's so picturesque,” gasped Ginny, looking around. “Ooh, look!” 

As she was behind Harry, he couldn't exactly see where she was pointing. He chanced a look over his shoulder to see her looking up. 

Soaring above them was a falcon. “I heard there is a Falconry club around here,” he noted. “It may be giving a demonstration.”

“It's magnificent,” sighed Ginny, watching it gliding easily in the sky. “It reminds me of Fawkes.”

There was a similarity in the majesticity of both birds, so Harry grunted his agreement. “You pedalling back there?” he huffed, as they came upon a hill. 

“Oh, yeah, right,” giggled Ginny, and pedalled in time with Harry, making his job so much easier. 

They stopped to take photos along the way and to keep hydrated with the water Ginny had brought. They then swapped positions, with Ginny in front. This quite distracted Harry, who kept focusing on Ginny's taut butt, and they'd end up winding all over the road, laughing hysterically. 

They stopped at a charming pub for lunch and enjoyed some local fare. The waitress told them about the nearby Farm Park, and both Harry and Ginny wished they had Teddy with them. Ginny teased Harry about an ancient deer park at Dyrham Park, whispering his Patronus, Prongs, might like a run. They both agreed that the Water Park had possibilities, as did the Wildlife Park and Gardens. 

Despite leaving with full bellys they made the trip back to the store with no problem. It had been a wonderful morning, so when Harry slipped his arm around her waist to begin the walk back to the cabin, Ginny offered no objections. 

Having stared at her butt for so long, Harry was keen to return to the cabin and have fun destroying the pillow wall yet again. However, Ginny decided she wanted to go for a swim again. Having worn her bathers under her shorts and tee shirt, she simply stripped down. Harry had to go change into his swimmers, so Ginny said she would wait for him. He promised to bring her back a towel. Looking forward to some fun in the water, Harry hurried, only to find a good looking bloke chatting to Ginny near the water. 

His gut churned. This couldn't be happening again. He strode down to the water, dumping the towels before striding to stand next to Ginny, tossing his arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek. 

“- tandem bikes from the shop – oh, er, this is Harry. Harry, Aaron,” introduced Ginny. 

“Hey man, nice to meet you. Your lady was just telling me about hiring some bikes and doing a tour,” said Aaron. 

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun, wasn't it, love?” said Harry, nuzzling her cheek. 

Ginny stiffened, smiling at Aaron as she put her arm around Harry's waist and pinched him, making him yelp.“So much fun,” she agreed. 

“Well, it was nice talking to you. Have fun for the rest of your stay,” said Aaron, as he ran off. 

Harry immediately breathed easier. Until he turned and faced Ginny. She did not look happy. 

Her hands were on her hips. “What the hell was that?” she cried. “You might as well have peed on me, marking me as your territory,” she said. 

“What do you expect? I leave you alone for five minutes and there's a good looking guy all over you,” he growled. 

“He was simply asking me what there was to do around here,” said Ginny.

“Oh! Did you tell him we've been shagging – a lot. Did you? That's a fun thing to do around here,” he snarled. 

“You're being an arse, Harry,” said Ginny, huffily. “Go, have you bloody swim, I think you need to cool down!” She began to walk back to the cabin, her back stiff with anger. 

He ran to her, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her back into the water. She shrieked and pummelled him. “Put me down, Harry,” she cried. And once he had waded out far enough, he did exactly that, tossing her away. 

She coughed and spluttered as she came to the surface. Her eyes glittered dangerously. “I can't believe you just did that, you arrogant prat.” 

She lunged for him, but he was ready for her. He grabbed her around the waist, as she tried to climb onto his back. He held her arms back, so she couldn't lash out. With her legs wrapped around his waist, he leaned forward and kissed her hard. 

“No.” She turned her head away. “You can't kiss this away, Harry. I was simply talking to the guy...just like I was talking with Oliver that night,” she said. 

He growled, not wanting to get into that now. He tried to kiss her again but she pulled her upper body away, fighting him. This however, put her lower body firmly against his, and they both felt his erection grinding against her female counterpart. Their tussling was quite stimulating.

“Goddamnit, Ginny. I saw you and Wood sitting there, his arm around your shoulder, sitting in some cozy little nook. What the hell am I supposed to think?” he yelled. 

“You should bloody well trust me, for one thing,” she complained. 

“I do trust you, it's the other blokes I don't trust,” he defended. “You don't see the way they look at you.”

“Because I don't care,” she yelled. “I love you, you great git.”

He released her enough to put his hand on the back of her head and hold her in place while he kissed her. She kissed him hard, then pulled away. “No. No, this is not fair, Harry. I've done nothing wrong. Oliver was simply telling me a story about Fred and George, and I was laughing, but then I was crying, so he comforted me,” she explained heatedly. 

He saw the honesty in her eyes, and if he was truthful, he knew she wouldn't cheat on him. “I know,” he said brokenly. “I'm sorry.”

He released her and she slid off his body. “Why?” she demanded. “Why would you think I would do that to you?”

He stepped away from her. He shrugged. “What can I say, I'm an idiot.” He turned and dove into the water. He swam for a bit, by himself. By the time he'd cooled down and turned to speak to Ginny again, she was already walking back to the cabin. Storming might actually be a better word. 

In trepidation he left the cool water and walked back to the cabin. She wasn't in the communal areas, so he went to their bedroom. 

She was throwing her things into a bag. “What the hell?” he asked. 

“I'm leaving,” she announced. 

“Like hell,” he growled, grabbing her bag and emptying it on the floor. 

“Harry!” she cried. 

“You're not leaving...you can't leave me,” he cried. He sat on the edge of the bed and bowed his head. “Dont leave me,” he said softly. 

“I didn't leave you,” she protested tearfully. “You broke up with me.”

“I'm an idiot,” he repeated gloomily. When she didn't repond, he lifted his head. 

“I'm not arguing,” she said, her arms crossed. Still, her eyes were soft with understanding. 

“Everytime I have someone special in my life, I lose them,” he said gloomily. 

“You didn't lose me, you pushed me away. Harry, please, listen to me,” she urged, grabbing his arm. 

She moved between his legs and tilted his chin up so they were eye to eye. “Harry, I've grown up with boys. I play Quidditch, which is a male dominated sport. I'm comfortable around men, Harry, and I can't change that. But it doesn't mean I'm cheating on you...I would never do that,” she said earnestly. 

“I know. Really, I do. I just see the way those guys look at you. You're so bloody gorgeous. Of course those other guys want you, want to take you away from me,” he pouted. 

Ginny rested her hands on his shoulders. “Well, it's a good thing I like my man to be the strong, brooding, type, isn't it,” she said dryly. She sighed. “Harry, you have to trust me, just like I have to trust you when you go off on missions with other Aurors, other female Aurors. I know there's a lot of females at the Ministry who have their eyes on you. It goes both ways, Harry. I trust you and you trust me. Without that, we don't have a relationship at all,” she said gently. 

He nodded, knowing she was right. He didn't really have a clue about the other females at the Ministry, he was polite when he spoke to them, but that was all. Ginny was more than enough witch for him. He looked up at her hopefully. 

“So, you'll take me back?” he asked, daring to put his arms around her waist and draw her closer. 

She ran her hands through his hair, and he closed his eyes at her touch. “No more jealousy?” she asked. 

“I can promise I'll try,” he admitted. At her frown he explained. “You just don't know what you do to us guys, Gin.” He pulled her closer so she could feel just what she did to him.

“Hmm,” she said, rubbing against him. “I told you, I really don't give a toss what other guys think about me...but you, I'd like to know what I do to you,” she said, grazing her nails down his chest. 

He ran his hands over her arse, pulling her closer. “I'd rather show you,” he growled, and he leaned back, pulling her on top of him. She squealed and rolled off him, right on top of two pillows. 

“Oh, yeah, baby,” he said approvingly, as she wriggled back against him. The pillows, under her abdomen, lifted her arse perfectly. He lined himself up behind her, spreading her legs apart with his own knees. 

He held her hip with one hand and had a hand on her lower back with his other. He was in total control of their coupling. He felt the need to mark her, so he gripped her harder, knowing she'd have bruises on her hips tomorrow. His balls slapped against her bare flesh, but he still pounded into her, trying to go as deep as he could. She cried out, but it just drove him on. He needed to see her face, so he dared stop, withdrew to flip her over, then plunged straight back into her. 

She writhed beneath him, hooking her legs over his shoulder to help him go as deep as he could. She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes filled with passion, passion for him. No-one ever made him feel the way Ginny did. 

She came with a cry, and she clenched her inner muscles, sending his climax bursting through him. He thrust through it, until every last drop was spent. 

He collapsed on the bed next to her. She curled into him, both still breathing pretty heavily. 

“Well, we found a good use for the pillows at least,” she said. 

He chuckled, then it went into a full blown laugh. He kissed her sweaty forehead. “Merlin, I love you.”

She turned her face to his chest, and pressed her lips against his sweaty skin, feeling his heart still beating fast. “I love you too,” she breathed. “Only you,” she added. 

“Still want to go for that swim?” he asked, when their breathing had returned to normal. They lay together, his hands running through her hair. 

She shook her head. “Too far.” She was quite comfortable where she was. “Hot tub?” she suggested. 

“Brilliant,” he said.

Throwing caution to the wind, they walked out of their bedroom naked. Ginny grabbed the wine and glasses and they settled contentedly in the hot tub, kissing often, drinking wine and rubbing against each other. 

They were slightly pissed and quite aroused, with Ginny sitting on his lap facing them, when Harry heard a 'ahem' from behind him. Ginny stopped kissing him and looked over his shoulder. “Ron, Hermione...Mrs Granger? You're back!” 

“I see you two haven't wasted any time,” groused Ron, heading inside with Mrs Granger's bag. 

Hermione blushed. “Dad's staying in hospital tonight, so mum didn't want to be alone. She decided to come out and see the place again, just for tonight,” she explained.

“But where will she sleep?” asked Harry. 

Hermione looked at him funny. “We'll transfigure the sofa. Isn't that what the two of you did last night? Or did one of you end up in our bed?”

“Your bed,” said Harry, immediately. 

“Transfigured the sofa,” said Ginny, at the same time. 

They looked at each other and started to laugh. Mrs Granger smiled, but it was obvious she was uncomfortable with the two of them sleeping together. 

“There was a huge wall of pillows,” said Ginny, trying to disffuse the situation. 

“We're back together,” said Harry, hurriedly. 

Mrs Granger smiled in relief. “Well now, that's wonderful news. We brought steaks and salad back, let's have a barbecue for tea. I even brought a nice bottle of wine, we'll toast the happy couple.”

With that, she walked into the cabin, passing Ron as he returned the their group. 

“Smells like a brothel in there,” he noted. 

Ginny splashed him, and he glared at her. He turned his attention to Hermione. “Your mum wants me to start cooking soon.” She nodded. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny. “Well, you getting out anytime soon?”

Harry looked at Ginny, who looked at Harry, then Ron. “Er, sure, when you go get us some clothes...or a towel.” She batted her eyelashes at him. 

“Accio towels,” called Hermione, and two large fluffy towels came hurtling towards them. 

“Brillaint, thanks, Hermione. We've been trying not to use magic, this is a Muggle holiday resort after all,” said Harry, wryly. He waited. 

Hermione arched an eyebrow in question. “Unless you want an eyeful, you'd better turn around, Hermione,” chuckled Harry. Ginny snickered behind him. 

“Hermione,”| bellowed Ronb, from inside. “What do I cook first?” he yelled. 

Hermione rolled her eyes but went inside. Harry and Ginny waited till they were securely on the other side of the deck, then Ginny stepped out, drying herself off with a drying charm before wrapping the towel around her. She held Harry's out for him. 

He stepped out, feeling the coolness of the air after leaving the heated water. He ran his hands through his hair, to get the excess water out. But when he stepped down, looking for Ginny, she had stepped a couple of feet away. As he walked towards her, she stepped back again, grinning. 

“Come on, Gin,” he urged, stalking naked towards her. 

“Oh my,” gasped Mrs Granger, who had just come outside with the salad. “I-I-oh...my!” She fanned her flushed face. 

Harry cupped himself, and Ginny ran to cover him with the towel. He was bright red and couldn't look Mrs Granger in the face. Ginny had buried her face against his chest and was laughing. 

He tucked the towel tightly on his side. He grabbed Ginny's hand and led her past Mrs Granger. 

“Mum, are you okay, you look flushed. Maybe you should go rest, it's been a big day for you, too. Perhaps Harry and Ginny won't mind swapping beds tonight, just for you,” suggested Hermione, taking the salad from her mother. 

Mrs Granger allowed her daughter to lead her to a chair. “I'll be fine, dear, and I insist on taking the sofa. By the sounds of it, Harry and Ginny are quite fond of the bed they have,” she said. 

Hermione flushed in embarassment. “Mum, I'm sorry, it's just...” She shrugged. How did she begin to explain Harry and Ginny's passionate relationship? “It's just Harry and Ginny,” she finally said. 

Mrs Granger patted her daughter's arm. “It's quite all right, my dear. Believe it or not, I was young once too, you know. In fact your father and I nearly got caught out like that a time or two ourselves.” She smiled at the memories. 

“Mum!” cried Hermione. 

“Oh, it was a long time ago, dear. We have so many wonderful memories of our trips here. It';s why we suggested we buy the cabin when the opportunity arose,” she said. 

“We'd love to, but Ron and I just aren't in the best financial situation right now. We're saving for a house, and I think Ron's paying off a ring,” said Hermione. 

“Of course, dear. Never mind, there'll be other opportunities. Of course you should be thinking of things like houses and weddings, rather than holiday homes. Perhaps by the time the children are here, your father and I may be in more of a position to help you financially,” said her mother.

“Children?” gasped Hermione. They were still years away, according to the life schedule in her head. 

“What children?” asked Ginny, joining them. Harry trailed her, they were now dressed in tees and shorts. 

“Our children,” explained Hermione, pointing between the three of them. 

“We were just saying how much Teddy would love it here,” said Ginny. 

“This cabin is up for sale. I was telling my daughter that when her children are older, perhaps he father and I can help her out financially to purchase something like this,” she said, looking around. 

“But this one is great!” protested Ginny. “It's the perfect spot, and has everything you need, the barbecue, the deck, the hot tub. It's so close to the lake too,” she said. 

“There's other nice ones around. Anyway, who's hungry?” asked Hermione brightly. 

Ginny and Mrs Granger eagerly followed Hermione to the barbecue, with Mrs Granger sharing her stories of hers and her husbands trips to the Cotswalds. Harry followed, but he was already plotting and planning...


	3. Chapter 3

Of course Harry ended up buying the cabin. He took Ginny there for their honeymoon, despite everyone thinking they were going somewhere exotic.   
It was perfect for them, and they had an enjoyable two weeks there. 

They often escaped there, when the demands of work and pressures of the public made them yearn for some time away. A weekend here and there, a week with friends in summer. At least, until the kids started coming along. 

The cabin didn't get as much use over the next two years, so Harry and Ginny were happy to loan it out to friends throughout the year. 

They took little James and Albus there, when Ginny was early in her pregnancy with Lily. Harry had been notified of some repairs that needed looking into, by the caretaker he had hired. So with the prospect of good weather, and a chance to get away, Harry and Ginny visited the cabin in the woods. 

The boys were so excited. They would wake their parents early, begging to “ go 'sploring.” At four and nearly three, his boys were all about dragons and catching bad guys. Harry loved his boys but was delighted to learn that their new child would be a girl. 

The boys sat patiently through breakfast, then watched keenly as Ginny packed some sandwiches and fruit for a picnic lunch. Harry was showing them the brochures he'd kept, of the animals they might see. Although, with the way the boys whooped and hollered as they followed the paths, the animals were getting plenty of warning that the Potter family were coming. 

They swam and rowed and fell into bed each night, thoroughly exhausted. Harry and Ginny knew they had made the right decision to bring them, and next year, even when Lily was only months old, they returned in the summer for a week. 

Ginny simply put Lily in the baby carrier strapped to hers or Harry's chest, and they'd set off. Over the years they saw many changes in the landscape around them, and the boys even noticed that each year, the animal population seemed to fall. 

As their children grew, they still enjoyed their visits. Lily would scamper around, making floral crowns and necklaces for everyone. She and the boys would have swimming races. She made friends with another little girl who came to stay most of the summer holidays, and the two families dined together often. The kids would hover around the fire pit at night, roasting marshmallows and making plans for the next day. James and Al would tell ghost stories that made Lily's friend shiver. 

When the cabin near to them became available to buy, Hermione and Ron bought it, and the two families holidayed together often. Arthur and Molly enjoyed it too. 

But for Harry and Ginny, it was their time to get away, to shake off their mum and dad roles and just go be Harry and Ginny. Even if it was just for one day, it was a reminder of how they finally came to be.


End file.
